Like Love From A Drunken Sky
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Naruto had a drunken onenight stand, but he can't remember who his lover was. All he remembers is their black hair, ivory skin... and their beautiful voice. And that he's fallen in love with them. [Yaoi or not? Read to find out!]


**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

**The title of this actually comes from a country song, and I can't remember what it's called! sweatdrop**

**My mom and I were listening to country music in her car the other day and I hear the line "Like love from a drunken... skyyyyyyyy... she's my kinda rain..." and the idea for this hit me.**

**Wow, I've sunk to a new low: Finding yaoi from a country song.**

* * *

_"Nhn... please..."_

_Naruto swept the black hair of his lover aside to lean forward and press a kiss to the lips moaning below him. He pushed himself again into the body writhing under his, and the scream that followed rang in his ears, beautiful and lust-filled._

_That voice whining his name was almost enough to bring him back to reality, to make him realize that he _**was**_ having sex, that he was severely under the influence of alcohol while doing it. The whimpers as he thrust again were almost enough to tell him to hold on, to remember this tomorrow, for he surely wouldn't want to forget. Almost enough to make him sober._

_A warmth was spreading between his legs; burning, stinging, and making him shudder. His lover was crying, not from pain but from sheer pleasure, a pleasure that intensified as Naruto's lips lowered again._

_**LIKE LOVE FROM A DRUNKEN SKY**_

Naruto's hand rose to rub across his blue eyes, now blinking stupidly in the morning sunshine. The other came to run fingers through messy blonde hair as he pushed himself to sit up on his bed.

"Was I... hit by a truck... or something?" he was surprised to hear his own speech slurred as the words came from his mouth.

_Going on... 34!" the blonde shouted, drunkenly rising his 52nd shot glass and subsequently forgetting how to count properly. Racous cheers exploded around him as he slammed the glass down and challenged for another._

"Oh... good going... Uzumaki..." he scolded himself. He could only remember the drinking, and-

"Huh?" he stared around at his bed. The sheets were completely disheveled, stains glittering all over them. Naruto could vaguely spot his orange and black clothes lying strewn on the floor by his window, and he looked down to note that he was naked.

"What did I do?"

_"Oh... please... N... ah! Naruto!"_

"I... I had sex..."

Naruto's mind went blank. Why couldn't he remember that much, remember anything about the person he had just drunkenly given his virginity to?

"Wait... I remember..." He saw it clearly for a moment. Such beautiful black hair... such smooth, ivory skin that his lips claimed for their own... that burning, pleasured voice, the one that seemed so familiar... the one that he could swear he'd heard... so many times before.

Naruto didn't know, but it felt like he was in love.

**XXX**

Standing in the shower, he let the hot stream of water run over him, awakening his senses.

He could remember the drinking, and was left to wonder why it had affected him so strongly. Maybe it was partly due to the fact that he had never drank before in his life, or maybe that Sasuke had been the one to challenge him in the first place (for which he would never forgive the bastard), or maybe it was just because he had drank so much. He vividly recalled someone saying "He made it to 76..." as he had fallen off his bar stool, laughing insanely. And that was all he remembered, from the bar anyway. And then...

His mind flashed back.

_"Are you scared?"_

_"I... a little..." came the shaky reply, and it was that alone that instilled a seriousness into Naruto at that moment, that frightened voice that made his body want to forget he was drunk, that wanted to make it mean something._

_Naruto's eyes swam in the darkness, every muscle in his body wanting to sway, his form ready to collapse. And even if he did, it would mean falling onto his lover, perhaps falling into relieved arms, but he wanted this. More than his intoxicated mind could ever remember wanting anything._

_His hand came to rest between delicate, bare legs, his breath hitching for a mere moment._

He shook his head under the stream, sending water flying from his hair to spatter against the shower walls. He didn't understand what could have made him so foolish. He couldn't recall anyone else drinking, for Sasuke had made sure to save every last drop of alcohol for him to finish the bet with. The only other person he had seen drink anything alcoholic at all was Sasuke himself, who had insisted that he wanted a few glasses of vodka and there was nothing anyone was going to do about it.

"But who was... she...? And... where did she go?"

Naruto suddenly blushed, feeling that whomever he had taken to bed must have went willingly with him, as no one had drank but him and Sasuke, and someone completely sober could have left as soon as he had fallen asleep. His mind reeled again. He found that the image of the black hair wasn't leaving.

"Who has black hair in Konoha?"

"Sasuke..."

Naruto shook his head wildly again. "No... not him..." Sasuke had just been the first person to come to mind, the one person with black hair he saw on a constant basis.

"There's Kurenai-sensei..." He quickly dismissed that thought.

"Hinata..." Naruto's head shot up, thinking maybe it really had been her. "I mean... she has black hair... she_ likes_ me... but she's too shy..."

He threw water in his face, his hands coming to cover it. "I guess I... can't really rule anyone out..."

He shut the water off, pulling a towel from the bar on his wall.

"Dammit!" he cried, slamming a fist into the wet shower tiles. "I should know who the hell I had sex with!"

That thought scared him. What if he never found out? That wouldn't do, especially since he could still feel that burning... _love_ inside of him. It was so naive to think that he could be in love after a one-night-stand, but he needed to find her, whoever she was.

"I need help..."

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out from the shower, dripping water onto the floor as the steam billowed out around him. He ran another towel through his hair, opening the door and stepping out into the cool air of his room.

"Who can help me?"

He stooped by the window, gingerly picking up his orange pants. It was obvious that his clothes had gotten in his body's way at the wrong time, and he dropped them again with a grimace.

"Damn... I really screwed up..."

He squeezed his eyes shut as the smell of his clothes brought back another memory.

_"Naruto..."_

_The voice was so beautiful, crooning his name. It was so deep... and yet it drew him in. His lips met the lips of his lover, his tongue sliding past the unyielding one to pull them even deeper into the kiss._

_His fingers slowly pushed into the entrance of that beautiful body, making it squirm and coaxing a slow moan from its throat. He flushed as he pulled his lips away to allow the moans to continue, instead bringing them to a soft neck, his teeth bruising the skin under the jaw._

_"Nnn... Naru... to..." A sob choked from the lovely voice, and Naruto's free hand came to stroke the black bangs that straggled in front of eyes that shone in the moonlight._

_"Shh..." His fingers were still pushing inside of the body he was ready to take. He pulled them out and in one swift motion, he thrust his hips forward._

A blush was shimmering on Naruto's cheeks as he remembered those moments, how he had spoken so seductively to his lover, and how they had responded so well, moving and moaning so wonderfully in time to his passion.

"I wonder... if... Kakashi-sensei could help..."

He hated to ask his teacher, but it seemed he really had no choice. He frowned at his soiled clothes once more and went to find something clean to wear.

**XXX**

"Really? You did all that?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at Naruto's embarassed face, having listened to the blonde explain the entire story.

"Is that why you're wearing different clothes?" he asked, his voice amused. Naruto scowled up at him.

"Are you going to help me?"

"You should help yourself, really," Kakashi told him. "You have to learn to be careful with things like sex."

Naruto averted his eyes to the ground. "I was drunk, ok?"

"And whose fault is that?"

Naruto sighed. "I didn't mean to! It was all Sasuke, he's the one who challen-"

Something clicked in Naruto's head.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen in surprise. "He was there, he can tell me who I left with!"

"Yes, but Sasuke's not fee-"

"Thanks, sensei!" Naruto called to him, running down the road to find Sasuke. He ran right past Ichiraku, glancing in for reasons he didn't know; it wasn't as if Sasuke would ever go there. He found Sakura practicing her chakra with Ino and TenTen, and skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto... you feeling okay? I heard you had all those drinks last night." Behind her, Ino giggled, nudging TenTen in the side.

"I'm fine," Naruto brushed her words off, hoping she didn't know anything about his wild night. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Uh, well... I don't think Sasuke-kun is here right now... he's at home, I think."

"At home?" Sasuke, sitting at home when he could be out training?

"Yeah... he's not-" But Naruto had already taken off again. She shrugged and turned back to her fellow kunoichi. Naruto yelled a quick "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" and looked back over his shoulder to see her raise her hand in the air and wave to him.

"I sure hope Sasuke can help..." Naruto thought, stopping in front of Sasuke's door. He raised a fist and knocked anxiously, giving a slight start as the door opened.

Sasuke looked awful. His eyes were swollen, ringed in black and suggesting he had gotten little sleep. He looked completely irritable, and stood with a slight limp. But his breath faltered and his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto.

"N... Naruto..."

"Sasuke," Naruto panted, barely wondering about Sasuke's ragged image. "I... uh... need to talk to you..."

"Is it about last night?"

"I... actually, yes..." Naruto eyes him curiously. Sasuke swallowed hard, and stood aside, allowing Naruto to walk past him into his house.

The blonde took a seat on Sasuke's couch, watching him curiously as he sat down too.

"What happened to you, Sasuke? Did you really drink as much as I did?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then why are you so beat-up looking?" He flipped a hand through a lock of Sasuke's hair, but the Uchiha brushed him off nervously.

"What do you want?"

"I... well, I was wondering if you saw me leave with anyone..."

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more.

"I..." Naruto lowered his head for a moment, and when he looked back up, a brilliant blush was shining on his face. "I had sex with her... and now I think I love her."

Sasuke made a noise of surprise. "A girl?"

Naruto's blush intensified. "Of course a girl! Why wouldn't it be?"

At his words, Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened, and he dropped them to the floor. "I don't know."

"Sasuke, think! You didn't get drunk off your ass like I did, you have to remember!"

"I remember everything..." Sasuke murmured, and then he looked back up at Naruto. "Who do you think it was?"

Naruto shrugged, still looking embarrassed. "Hinata maybe..."

"Hinata... wasn't even there."

"You expect me to remember if she was there or not?" Naruto scoffed. "I just remember black hair... ivory skin... the most BEAUTIFUL voice..."

A curious look came onto Sasuke's face, and Naruto was hit with another memory.

_"Hold still..."_

_His voice cried out as the body he was now seated inside gave a small jerk and a loud gasp. In truth, he was loving the movement; it felt all the better on his screaming arousal, but he was trying to keep steady concentration._

_"Please... Naruto!"_

_He saw smooth white knuckles clenching in his sheets, but his hands were busily holding fast to the hips in front of him, and he couldn't lock their fingers. He closed his eyes and his voice panted audibly while his lover continued to shake._

"Sasuke..."

"What?" And then Naruto saw it: something lurking in Sasuke's eyes, something he couldn't figure out. Sasuke brought a trembling white hand to brush his dark black hair from his face, revealing several bruises on his neck, and Naruto's blue eyes widened to the point of no return.

"Sasuke." It was one simple word; a name. He had his answer.

_It was a curious sensation, feeling not only the warmth of his own seed flowing over his legs, but onto his chest as well, a place his own could never have reached. He collapsed onto his lover at his release, still firmly set inside and making no move to pull out._

_He could feel the chest beneath him rapidly rising and falling, and could still hear the stifled whines._

_"Are you... okay?" His own voice sounded harsh and torn._

_"Nhn..." Hands dug into his back. Lips met lips in a fierce and lustful kiss._

Naruto could somehow feel the pieces falling into place.

"Sasuke..." he said, surprised to hear his voice wavering. "Where did you go after I was done drinking?"

And then Sasuke blushed. The blush he had been fighting to hold back spread like fire across his pale cheeks, his eyes trying but failing not to meet Naruto's, and the blonde seized his arm.

"I want you... to kiss me. Now."

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Sasuke closer, sighing as their lips met. It was the same. The same soft, passionate kiss from the night before. And it was azure that clashed with charcoal as Sasuke mumbled "Naruto..." and the blonde remembered the voice.

But was he really in love? They broke apart, and Naruto inclined to sit back.

"It was you... and you remember."

Sasuke couldn't say a word. Naruto's blazing eyes met his again.

"The person I was with last night..." he said slowly but surely. "I was... so sure I was in love. Did I... did I fall in love with you?"

Sasuke's swollen eyes were shaking. "What will you do?"

Now Naruto felt numb. "You knew it was me... so... why?"

_"I feel like I know you..." Naruto whispered, licking the ear he was speaking so softly into._

_"You... do..." came the hoarse reply of his lover, their body bucking under him for more._

_"So... you know me?" Never once did he think to look at the face of his partner, and he simply brought a hand back to their chest before he could get a response, and was rewarded with a breathy moan._

His hands were trembling. "Tell me... Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." The sound of his name from Sasuke's voice sent shivers tingling down his spine. "You're... angry..."

At once Naruto blinked. Was he angry? Was he furious that it was Sasuke he had accidentally fallen in love with, not knowing that it was him at all? Was he mad that it wasn't a girl he had found?

"No..." he said, more to himself than Sasuke. "I'm not..."

Sasuke's breath made a quiet noise as it caught in his throat.

"You... didn't sleep at all, did you?" Naruto said, his voice nearly inaudible as he brought a hand to Sasuke's face. But Sasuke looked absolutely terrified, pulling his head back out of reach.

The enormity of what was happening came crashing down on Naruto as hard as the hangover he had mysteriously eluded would have. He had slept with Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_, his teammate... and now he was having to question his feelings.

He glanced back up at Sasuke's still-frightened face, and pulled him swiftly into his arms.

A dry sob escaped Sasuke, and he gripped Naruto tighter.

"What are we going to do, Naruto?"

"You knew it was me... why'd you let me do it, Sasuke, why?"

"It was an impulse... you were so drunk... and..."

"You started it?" Naruto was incredulous. Sasuke clung onto his shirt even tighter.

"I'm sorry... you... felt so good..."

All at once, Naruto found himself laughing in relief. "You... did too..."

Simultaneously, they leaned back, and Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke's. He smiled when their fingers laced, and he leaned back in to kiss Sasuke, bringing his other hand to the back of his ebony-haired head.

Opening one eye, he saw Kakashi standing in the open doorway. His teacher gave a quick nod as Naruto closed his eye again and pressed deeper into the kiss.

A step and a soft whoosh told him Kakashi was gone, and he clutched Sasuke closer to him.

He opened his eyes again as he pulled away, looking past Sasuke's crimson face to see the sky, shining evermore like the drunken fools they were.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

A/N: And another SasuNaru done! Whew, that actually had a little bit of mature stuff in it... Ooh... 


End file.
